Gas turbines are commonly used in commercial power plants to generate electricity. A typical gas turbine includes an axial compressor at the front, one or more combustors around the middle, and a turbine at the rear. Ambient air enters the compressor, and rotating blades and stationary vanes in the compressor progressively impart kinetic energy to the working fluid (e.g., air) to produce a compressed working fluid at a highly energized state. The compressed working fluid exits the compressor and flows through nozzles in the combustors where it mixes with fuel and ignites to generate combustion gases having a high temperature and pressure. The combustion gases expand in the turbine to produce work. For example, expansion of the combustion gases in the turbine may rotate a shaft connected to a generator to produce electricity.
The gas turbine is normally mounted on a platform and connected one or more auxiliary systems that supply the gas turbine with various fluids or electricity needed to operate the gas turbine and/or monitor various operating parameters of the gas turbine. The auxiliary systems may supply, for example, fuel and oil to operate the gas turbine, water for fire suppression, and/or instrumentation for monitoring and/or operating the gas turbine. The compressor of the gas turbine typically connects to an air filtration system that supplies the compressor with a clean supply of air that is free of particulates and other contamination that may adversely affect the operation and reliability of the gas turbine. The turbine of the gas turbine typically connects to an exhaust system that receives the combustion gases exiting the turbine and processes the combustion gases prior to release to the environment.
The entire gas turbine and/or auxiliary systems are generally enclosed by a building that provides a controlled environment around the gas turbine. For example, the air filtration system may also supply ventilation inside the building around the gas turbine to provide a suitable environment for users to operate and/or perform maintenance in the vicinity of the gas turbine. The building may also include insulation that reduces sound from the gas turbine from being transmitted to the environment.
Occasionally, the gas turbine must be removed and replaced by another gas turbine. The removal and replacement of the gas turbine is both expensive and time-consuming. Specifically, the gas turbine being removed must be disconnected from the various auxiliary systems, air filtration system, and exhaust system, suitably packaged for transportation, and transported out of the building. The replacement gas turbine must similarly be transported into the building, unpackaged, and reconnected to the various auxiliary systems, air filtration system, and exhaust system. In addition, and perhaps more costly, the removal and replacement may take 3-7 days, or longer, to accomplish, resulting in lost revenue due to the lack of power production during the removal and replacement. Therefore, an improved system and method for packaging and transporting a gas turbine would be useful.